noliterrefandomcom-20200214-history
Elfan Gods
The pantheon of the elfans consists of many gods, ghosts and mythological creatures. Scholars note, that this is the point of view and beliefs of the elves of the Emerald Leaf Federation. They do not claim to know the ultimate truth, but they belief the elfan way is the right one. Ararah (the first mother) * Goddess of creation, birth, family and life * Worshiped by pregnant women, farmers * Symbol: a golden triangle standing on on point * She created Noliterre (the good land) and life on it with the help of all the other gods, and stills keeps an eye on every birth there. Gothandir '''(Tree lord) * God of plants, trees, harvest, earth, animals, the land, and save travel by land * Worshiped by farmers, merchants * Symbol: A green tree * His domain is the life of plants of and animals of all kind and the fertility of the land. His wife is the goddess of water. '''Laturah (great wave or fish mother) * Goddess of water, seas, fish and save travel by water * Worshiped by sailors, fishermen, merchants * Symbol: a fish and a wave * As wife of the tree lord she has the same dedication, but to the sea and everything in an on it. Rarghir (The bloody) * God of war, anger, hate, lust and passion * Worshiped by soldiers, lovers, everybody angry * Symbol: a red sword * This god thrives on bloodshed, hate and lust, but he is not evil. From his point of view only fighting and passion can help the living to become better. Husband to goddess of peace Coldarah (the crone/wise mother) * Goddess of peace, harmony, love, unity and wisdom * Worshiped by: basically everyone * Symbol: a hand * As wife of the war god she is the only one to bring reason to his anger. Sometimes fighting is necessary, but she brings the wisdom to stop it. Nugidir (storm lord) * God of the air, clouds, storms, rain and save travel by air(ships) * Worshiped by: farmers, merchants, sailors * Symbol: a white cloud an a blue raindrop * Sister of goddess of water. Mostly she is gentle and help grow plants, but sometimes she is angry on the god of earth choosing her sister as companion and unleashes her anger in storms that bring havoc to sea and land. Woshdir (coin lord) * God of trade, luck, fortune and wits * Worshiped by: Merchants, farmers * Symbol: three trees in triangular pattern (gold coins) * It is said he sold fire to the humans and invented money. He thrives on trade and wits and likes gambling. His favor is a changing as the winds, maybe this is his wife's (goddess of air) influence. Manarah (mother of magic / she who knows everything) * Goddess of magic, knowledge, history * Worshiped by magicians, technomages, teachers, students * Symbol: An eye on a book * Grants knowledge of all kind, may it be technological or magical. Wife of god of death Karamithdir (Soul lord) * God of death, ancestors, legends * Worshiped by: everyone who lost someone or is about to die, teachers, magicians * Symbol: two black crossed scythes * He guides and guards the souls of the dead. His and his wife (goddess of magic) magic make soulstones work and protect the dead's' souls from the Dark Lord and his master, the Shadow Lord. Umbradir (Shadow lord / the great traitor) * God of evil, scheming, hatred, treachery and destruction. * Worshiped by: no one officially * Symbol: black skull * The great source of evil in the wold, traitor, destroyer of knowledge and all things that live. He is part of the world, but only brings pain and destruction. His palace is on red hill made of skulls, bones and flesh soaked in old and fresh blood. He helped creating Noliterre, but somehow wove evil in the world and gave life to creatures who just want to destroy. Also he is blamed for everything undead. It is said that he creates an avatar every century, to to his evil plans on Noliterre, who will rise as the Dark Lord and destroy everything, if not fought by all living things.